Everybody's a child in snow
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: It's snowing in Mystic falls and, unfortunately for Klaus, Kol has decided that he will be joining himself and Rebekah in enjoying it whether he likes it or not. Meanwhile, Elijah's claiming to be too mature to play games with his siblings while the Salvatore's are trying to drown one another in the snow.


**I do not own the vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

Klaus had been having a dream in which he was repeatedly smashing Damon Salvatore's face against a table, blood and brain matter were flying everywhere and shrieks were filling the air- all in all it was a rather pleasant dream. One from which he was unfortunately awakened, as the thick mattress of his bed bounced under the weight of Kol leaping upon it.

"Nik, Nik, Nik, Klaus, Niklaus, Nik, Nik!" He cried excitedly.

Klaus rolled over to face his brother, throwing him the most threatening expression he could muster at this hour of the morning. He was obviously not as intimidating as he liked to believe as, instead of fleeing in terror from his brother's wrath, Kol beamed delightedly at him and started to poke him in the side.

He sighed in exasperation, "what is it, Kol?"

"Come and see." Was the only response he could coax from the younger vampire, so ,with a roll of his eyes, he dragged himself from the bed and followed Kol to the front door of the house.

"This had better be good." He growled irritably.

"I promise you, you won't be disappointed." Kol vowed with a bright smile.

Klaus didn't reply, although due to a millennium of knowing his brother, he was almost certain that he was going to be very disappointed.

Kol threw the front door open and gestured for the hybrid to look outside. The large, well groomed garden of their massive mansion was covered with a heavy blanket of crisp, white snow. Rebekah was already outside playing in it. Her long hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was wearing an eye-wateringly vibrant pink jacket as she delighted in leaping into each patch of previously unmarked snow and littering it with her footprints.

"Nik!" She called with an ecstatic grin that lit up her whole face, "come and help me build a snowman!"

Klaus turned to Kol with an annoyed glare, "you woke me up to show me _snow_? I've been alive for a thousand years, brother; I've seen enough snow to last me at least one lifetime." He scowled and made to turn back into the house.

Kol pouted and stalked away towards Rebekah, who at least knew what it meant to have fun, when he felt something cold and wet splatter against the back of his head, soaking his dark hair and dripping under the collar of his shirt and trickling down his back. He whirled to face Nik, who stood watching him with a grin that only got wider the longer they maintained eye contact.

The situation quickly escalated into a war between the three siblings, Klaus hurling snow balls as quickly as possible and taking cover behind the garden wall, while Kol preferred to just throw heaps of snow at his brother and hope for the beast. At first, Rebekah had endeavoured to take cover behind her snow man, until Kol, during a valiant attempt to avoid a well aimed snow ball thrown by Klaus, smashed into the snow man and knocked him to the ground, destroying him instantly. She had quickly put aside ideas about siding with Nik, as he began to laugh hysterically at her downtrodden face, so declared war on both of her brothers.

When Elijah arrived home an hour or so after Kol had awakened Klaus, it was to discover his three younger siblings as being barely recognisable. Rebekah appeared to have more brambles and leaves, than hair covering her head, Klaus's golden curls were stained black with what Elijah sincerely hoped was mud, while every surface of Kol's body appeared to be covered in a layer of snow.

"Well, it seems you three have had a very productive morning." He quipped sarcastically, his lips quirking in a small smirk.

"Join us, Elijah." Niklaus invited. "I know you like pretending that you're sensible, stoic and mature, but I still remember you convincing me to eat yellow snow when we were children."

Elijah laughed once at that memory, but turned towards the house anyway. He was much too old to be playing in the snow with his brothers and sister. As he was heading up the steps towards the inviting warmth of their home, he suddenly stopped and stared in horror at the... _thing_ on the lawn.

"What is _that_?" He demanded furiously.

"It's the snowman we built." Rebekah replied, as though he were simple.

"Yes, I can see that, but what is it-"

"He." Kol interrupted helpfully.

""-_He _wearing?" He asked his voice calmer than he felt.

"We needed to dress him in something, so we borrowed a suit from your room." Klaus answered trivially, as though telling a co-worker that he had borrowed his stapler.

"That...You...You borrowed my favourite suit and used it to dress _that_?" He glared at Klaus as though there were nothing he would like more than to set him on fire.

"Again, he's a _him_." Kol piped up.

Completely ignoring Kol, Elijah approached Niklaus slowly, dangerously. It came as a shock to both Kol and Rebekah, but neither as much as Klaus, when Elijah suddenly grabbed him by the throat and sent him flying across the garden and into a giant pile of snow.

"Huh, I never realised that hybrids were so easy to throw." Rebekah commented lightly.

"Neither did I sister, neither did I. Perhaps someone ought to inform the Salvatore's, I'm sure they'd be delighted by such news." Kol laughed.

However, the Salvatore brothers were rather preoccupied at this point. Elena watched in half fascination, half exasperation as Damon and Stefan appeared to be trying to drown one another in the thick snow of their garden. Damon was currently pressing Stefan's face into the ground and yelling for him to "admit it!" She had no idea what _it_ was and accepted that she was probably better off for it.

"Do you ever look at them and question why you've ever been interested in either of them?" Caroline asked from her side.

She turned to face her friend with a grin, "you're kidding, right? Last night they were bickering over Edward or Jacob, then Gale or Peeta, this is tame in comparison."

"Edward!" Caroline insisted.

"Jacob!" Bonnie argued and both girls looked to the other, "do we need to take this outside?" Bonnie challenged with a raised eyebrow.

Soon Elena watched as her two best friends joined the Salvatore's outside for the epic snowball fight, and she began to question how this was her life.

Back at the Mikaelson mansion, all four of the Mikaelson siblings were sitting wrapped in blankets, on the sofa, each holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate, although Niklaus had been discreetly slipping whiskey into his for the past five minutes.

"You owe me ten dollars." Klaus informed Kol casually.

"How?"

"I said that I'd get Elijah to join the fight."

"Yeah, but you meant the snowball fight between me, you and Bekah, not the fight in which he kicked the crap out of you." Kol sniggered, and Rebekah quickly joined in.

"He did not kick the crap out of me, I let him win."

"Of course you did, Niklaus. Just like you knew what the yellow snow was, and you in fact were only trying to disgust me."

"That's right." Klaus insisted stubbornly, ignoring the laughter from his siblings.

**The end.**

**This was completely pointless and I don't even know whether or not I like it, but it snowed in Britain a few weeks ago and since then this idea has been in my head. It takes place in my happy head-cannon, where all the originals live together, the Salvatore's get on and good things are allowed to happen.**

**Please review.**


End file.
